As Long as there's Hope, there's Help
by Leanne
Summary: A girl called Saphron sits in Voldemort's dungeon, thinking about the people she misses, who died.


A/N Hi! I don't know whether to continue this story or not, so please review and tell me if you want me to. PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone you don't recognise, such as, Sara, Jamie and Saphron and miney mine, but everyone you do recognise belong to the best writer in the world, J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
As Long as there's Hope, there's Help  
  
  
  
Saphron looked at the ceiling and tried to summon up a smile, but found she couldn't remember how to.  
  
How long had she been here? She couldn't even remember. She didn't know what she looked like, nothing.  
  
She just sat there day after day, words like, Dark Lord floating through her mind every now and then. A tear trickled down her cheek, she remembered the torture. She remembered it vividly.  
  
Screams of pain ran through her mind, her pain, and sometimes others, another name flittered through her mind, muggles.  
  
She shivered and then heard the distinct sound of someone coming her way. She slunk back into the corner, hoping no one would see her if she made herself small enough.  
  
"Ah," a voice said, a cold voice. Saphron shivered again. "Ah, little Saphron, poor little helpless Saphron. Should have known better, shouldn't you? You're mummy always told you to stay away from strangers, but did you listen? No."  
  
Saphron remembered her mother, kind, caring, everything this man wasn't. Another shiver went through her and she shut her eyes tight so as not to see the red eyes glaring at her. She only wished she could shut her ears too.  
  
"Poor little defenceless Saphron, you know, I think I'm going to have to do something to you. You know, you can't go around like you used to, unless, of course, you join me."  
  
Saphron opened her eyes, glaring daggers at the 'man' in front of her. "I will never join you, Voldemort. I would rather die." She declared, before shutting her eyes again, waiting for the pain to come.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, Crucio!" Pain, like a thousand knifes being stabbed in her. She could almost taste it on her tongue, the agony she was going through. She thought for a minute, trying to find the counter spell in her mind, but it was blank.  
  
"You should remember little Saphron." Voldemort tutted, making her open her eyes to look into his. "There is no such spell." Then, as sudden as it had come, the pain vanished, leaving her weak, unable to defend herself. Not that she could have done anyway, she thought, hating the feelings that were going through her.  
  
"And there's no Harry Potter, or Albus Dumbledore to help you!" Voldemort cried.  
  
"As long as there's hope, I have help." Saphron told him, "I'm going to get out of here. And you can't stop me!"  
  
"Ah Saphron, but in the world we live in, there is no such thing as hope." He cackled. "You have no help!"  
  
A tear trickled down Saphron's cheek. "As long as I.hope, I'll get help. That's what father told me, that's what I believe."  
  
"Let's see if you believe this!" Voldemort shouted, "Crucio!" And for the second time that day Saphron felt the agonising pain.  
  
Sleep was far away and Saphron sat, thinking over the things that had happened, tears filling her eyes. Jamie, Sara, Sirius, Hermione, mum, dad, Ron, Harry.tears came out in torrents as feelings overcame her. Jamie and his dad, the famous Harry Potter, Sara and her parents; Hermione and Ron, Sirius and her mum and dad.  
  
She remembered her father coming home one day and his smile lighting up when he saw herself and her mum playing in the garden outside, but that would never be again.  
  
They all died. When Reva Dervara had killed them all. Reva Dervara, she thought with disgust. The new and improved killing spell.  
  
Slowly, and painfully, she fell into sleep.  
  
"Saphron!" Her mum yelled. A younger version of Saphron came in, at the age of five. "Mummy!" She called joyously. "I can do handstands!" Her mother smiled down at her. "That's great honey. Can you show me?"  
  
"Yes mummy." The little girl replied. "And when daddy comes back from his big job with the good people he can watch too!" She smiled radiantly. "I'm really good! Can Jamie come and see?"  
  
"Sure." Her mother smiled and took her by the hand outside.  
  
Then black and then...  
  
"Saphron!" Her mother shouted again. "Run, quick! Take flu powder and go!"  
  
"Why mum?" A twelve year old Saphron asked her dishevelled mum.  
  
"Don't ask! Just run!" Then a blast was heard from the kitchen. That was the last Saphron saw and heard from her mum.  
  
Then black again. When the blackness was gone, Saphron was by herself, in a graveyard surrounded by gravestones. She looked at her father's engravings and frowned. "As long as there's hope, there's help." She said, "What does that mean?" Then tears started welling up in her eyes and she laid down on the floor. "I'm so sorry mummy, daddy. I'm not strong, I can't do this anymore. Jamie, Hermione, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Harry and you are all gone. I can't be strong. I can't!"  
  
Then the sky went black and she was kidnapped. No one noticed the twelve- year-old girl being swept away, there was so much terror in the world, who would care? 


End file.
